1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to condensate overflow detection devices and, more specifically, to a condensate overflow detection device adapted to fit a variety of condensate pan types.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical central air conditioner system includes an evaporator unit disposed inside of the building being cooled. The evaporator unit includes a refrigerant coil, which absorbs heat from air flowing through the coil. Water vapor condenses on the coil as the coil cools the air. Water droplets forming on the coil through condensation coalesce and eventually drip off of the coil into a primary condensate pan. Water in this pan usually is either drained or pumped to a location outside of the building. However, most systems include a secondary condensate pan below the primary condensate pan that is configured to receive water in case water is not properly evacuated from the primary condensate pan.
It is important to detect water accumulation in the secondary condensate pan, as failing to do so could result in water damage to the building being cooled. One method of detecting water build-up in the secondary condensate pan is to place a float switch detector in the pan that disables the air conditioning unit upon detection of water accumulation. Such a detector is typically attached to the circumferential wall of a pan and includes a float that opens a switch as a result of being pushed up by water.
Secondary condensate pans include a flat portion and a peripheral wall. The peripheral walls of many systems are disposed at 90° relative to the flat portion. However, some peripheral walls are disposed at different angles. In many cases, when a detector is affixed to a wall that has an angle relative to the flat portion that is different than 90°, its float is oriented at the same angle as the wall. When a detector is disposed at an angle that is not normal to the floor, it will require more water in the secondary condensate pan to deactivate an air conditioner than a detector that is disposed normal to the floor.
Therefore, there is a need for a detector that maintains the float in an upright position irrespective of the angle of the wall of the secondary condensate pan.